


Internet Dating

by peskylilcritter



Series: Joanna and Belladonna [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fem!Sherlock, Gen, fem!john watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joanna tries internet dating and finds something she didn't know she was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Dating

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently downloaded a programm called yEdit2 (or so it calls itself on my desktop), which allows you to choose a word count goal. A few days ago I decided to test the thing, chose the 500 word goal and put one of my favourite songs (Engel by Reinhard Fendrich) on repeat. This is the result.
> 
> If you're interested in the song, I will translate the text, since it's Austrian. Online translation is useless for this song because Fendrich songs include a lot of slang.

Internet dating. Really, it's one the worst ideas Joanna has ever had. The only reason she's trying it at all, is that it was Mike who recommended this particular website. He says he met his wife there.

The first dozen or so messages she glances over and deletes. After another thirty consisting mainly of 'I will graciously allow you to sit on my cock' and 'You need a strong man like me to take care of you' Joanna is ready to give it up as a bad job. (She gets the impression that most of these men slept through school entirely. The grammar and spelling alone is enough to put her off, never mind the phrasing.)

Because she's either an idiot or a masochist (she can't quite decide) Joanna checks her messages again the next evening. Her inbox has been filled nearly to full capacity by near identical idiotic messages. She's got the cursor hovering over the 'delete all' button when one of the user names catches her eye.

Before she's thought about it she's opened the guy's profile page.

It's not a guy. LondonDetective's first name is Belladonna. There's no physical description; in fact, there's precious little on her profile.

Joanna goes back to her messages, scrolls down, swears at her computer when she can't find the right one. Her hand leaves the mouse to rub at her leg. Ah, found it. 'Need flatshare. 221B Baker Street. Tomorrow at 7pm. Don't be late. BH'

That's all.

Joanna sits there for half an hour (as she'll be surprised to discover when she finally looks at the clock), sipping tea and staring at the screen. Then she sits forward to type a reply.

***

It's six thirty when Joanna gratefully sinks down into one of the chairs in the café beside 221B Baker Street. Speedy's has a selection of very tempting sandwiches, but Joanna can't bring herself to eat. She's no fragile flower, but she is also not fearless or naive. Meeting someone you met on a dating site, and exchanged one e-mail with, is dangerous, however public the meeting place.

Joanna's untouched coffee has gone cold by the time she gets up to go outside a few minutes before seven.

A cab stops just as Joanna opens the door.

Her first impression is a great deal of curly black hair. It's followed by tall, beautiful, pale and enviable coat.

The person under all the hair pays the cab driver, sweeps a glance around and heads straight for Joanna. "Belladonna Holmes. You must be Joanna," she says, holding out a hand.

"I- Yes. Joanna Watson."

"Come. Mrs Hudson -the landlady- is expecting us. She'll be cross if we're late."

***

For the first time in months, Joanna is standing unaided and both her hands are perfectly steady. Smiles and laughter come easy. She can enjoy the food, and the company.

Dr Thompson would be appalled. Joanna finds herself suppressing a grin at this thought.

Internet dating. Possibly the best advice she's ever followed. She really ought to thank Mike.

**Author's Note:**

> Joanna's experiences with men on dating websites is based on my own. (Of course, I didn't go to a dating website. I went to a swinger website.)


End file.
